


MATED BY SEDUCTION

by QueenOfDarkDesire



Series: Embracing The Wolf [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-wan/Omega Anakin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bath/Shower Sex, Begging, Carressing, Chains, Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Erotic Massage, Forced Orgasms, Kissing, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mating, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Purring, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Hand Feeding, Scenting, Smut, True Mates, Werewolves, blow jobs/hand jobs, seduction by pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDarkDesire/pseuds/QueenOfDarkDesire
Summary: Another challenge from Blazing_DarknessAnakin was born to a Beta human mother. However he was born a purebred wolf, undiluted by his mother's human blood. Anakin is the first of the Skywalker wolf bloodline. He was raised to be a hunter and is one of the best at what he does, despite being a werewolf. And now Alpha werewolf, Obi-wan Kenobi wants the Omega Hunter for his mate. The Alpha does not plan to give up either.1 week to write no more than 9500 words. An additional 500 is allowed to be added during revision. (10,000 in total)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Embracing The Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	MATED BY SEDUCTION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blazing_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Darkness/gifts).



He knew before the attack came. The footsteps following him sped up and he heard the cocking of a gun and a dagger being pulled from its sheath a moment later. 

Obi-wan dodged under the gun before it fired, stepping in close to grab his assailant’s arm and flipped him over his shoulder. 

His weapons flew from his hands as he hit the ground. The Alpha moved forward to kneel on top of the hunter, punching him in the face three times before he could recover. He put all his strength into the blows - which had knocked out the hunters he’d faced in the past - but his powerful punches barely stunned him. Unbeknownst to Obi-wan, the Hunter was one of the best, his true name being Anakin.

Anakin’s vision was slightly blurred as he raised his legs and kicked the werewolf off him. He rolled to his feet and rushed him again. They traded blows in a brief, vicious fight that was a flurry of punches and kicks. It didn’t last long though. Anakin’s vision was still fuzzy, which gave Obi-wan the upper hand as he became more uncoordinated. The Alpha side-stepped him as he made a desperate lunge and grabbed him from behind, quickly wrapping an arm under his shoulders and around his throat.

Instantly choking, Anakin struggled desperately. His eyes wide as he pulled at the unyielding arm around his throat, his lungs beginning to burn for air. It did no good. No matter how much he struggled, the tight hold against his windpipe wouldn’t budge. He barely noticed as he was lowered to the ground onto his back, when his legs collapsed under him. The choking grip remained as his already blurred vision began to darken. The last thing he saw was the Alpha’s grey-blue eyes staring back into his. 

The fight was over in a few short seconds. He relaxed as his attacker went limp in his arms. Pulling out one of his knives, he held it against the Hunter’s throat, ready to kill him. But as he stared down at him, Obi-wan was shocked at how _young_ he was. He was only a boy, barely out of his teens. The knife disappeared back into his sheath and his anger left him as he reached out and brushed the shoulder length, dirty blonde hair out of his face. It was only then, as the adrenaline faded, that his scent hit him. His eyes widened as he recognised what he was detecting. It was unmistakable.

The boy was a hunter, that much was clear. But he was also a wolf. An _Omega_ wolf.

Obi-wan’s inner wolf was drawn to him. To the hunter who had tried to kill him. To the Omega wolf that he had beaten. With how potent his wolf scent was, Obi-wan knew that he wasn’t just a pureblood. He was a Noble Wolf. The first of a new bloodline. He was just like him, only _so much younger_ \- the Omega’s life had barely begun. His instincts surged and the Alpha knew that he had to have him for his mate. 

His decision was made. 

Obi-wan gently lifted the unconscious boy into his arms as he stood and carried him swiftly towards his car. He laid him carefully on the back seat, covering him with his long jacket. Then he slid into the driver’s seat, started the car and drove. His eyes constantly drifting to watch the Omega through the rearview mirror the entire back to his home.

xxxx

Anakin woke to soft sheets beneath him. For a moment he was confused, then shame filled him as he remembered the ridiculously short fight. He’d _never_ been beaten before. No wolf had been able to stand against him. But something about this one had thrown him off. Something that he couldn’t explain.

He stiffened when he recognised the Alpha’s scent permeating the room. Then he realised he was naked. The sudden understanding of his situation made him tremble with fear. He hadn’t just been beaten. He’d been taken prisoner... and the Alpha’s intention was all too clear.

His eyes flew open and Anakin sat bolt upright. It was only when his movement made the chains rattle, that he noticed the cuff around his right ankle that was attached by a long chain to the foot of the bed. 

He’d been left on a massive, curved *Alaskan King Bed, in an ornately decorated bedroom. His breath shook as Anakin stood, wrapping one of the dark purple, silk sheets around his waist in an effort to hide his nudity. 

He had to escape. The chain was so strong that he couldn’t break it and there was nothing he could use to pick the lock. 

It was long enough to allow him to explore the bedroom though. The walls were dark red wood, with purple cushioning and gold trim. Except for the part of the wall behind the bed, which was an intricate latticework of thin gold plated metal. Pale gold curtains blocked the window, which was out of his reach by about a meter. The ceiling was mirrored, broken up by cross hatched dark wood beams. The red wood floor around the bed was covered by a stunning, gold rug, embroidered with large red flowers, with blue edges interwoven with gold. The bedside table, luxurious armchairs and side table offered nothing that would help him and the connecting side door led to a beautiful - but equally useless - bathroom. The floor and walls were black and gold marble. While the countertop surrounding the sink was white marble creating a nice contrast. On one side, there was a massive, glass paneled Jacuzzi hot tub. A glass walled steam shower - with a large bench along the side wall - was on the other side. The countertop was set between the hot tub and the shower. The entire ‘wall’ behind it was a gigantic mirror that went all the way to the ceiling.

Anakin growled as he slammed the bathroom door, storming across the room to the wall where the chain was bolted and started pulling at it, trying to free himself.

It wouldn’t budge. Though that didn’t deter him. Anakin kept yanking on the chain, growing increasingly angry at his continued failure.

“It won’t break.”

The sound of the Alpha’s rich accented voice made him whirl around with a vicious snarl. He hadn’t even heard him arrive! He would have looked and sounded more intimidating if he’d been properly dressed. Unfortunately the sheet wrapped around him ruined the effect and only made this captor chuckle as his eyebrows rose in amusement.

Looking around for anything he could use as a weapon. Anakin‘s eyes fell on the antique floor lamp with yellow stained glass on top, that rested beside the bed. He grabbed it, swinging at the Alpha as he began to move forward. “Stay away from me!” 

Obi-wan ducked the first swing, sighing as the glass shattered as the lamp struck the wall.

“Calm down,” He said gently, raising his hands placatingly. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Anakin shook his head, glaring back at him. “That I find hard to believe!”

As the Omega swung the lamp again, Obi-wan sighed and caught the broken end in his right hand, easily twisting it from the Hunter’s hand and throwing it aside. Then he shook his head, he had to end this now. If the fight escalated, he risked injuring the younger wolf. Obi-wan focused and concentrated his pheromones to overwhelm his senses.

The sudden flood of alpha pheromones instantly made Anakin lightheaded. He groaned, staggering--

Then he was tackled and pinned down on the bed by the Alpha. His wrists were gripped in one hand, held above his head. 

While he was still disorientated, Obi-wan locked his wrists into a pair of cuffs linked together by a chain attached to the headboard of the bed. The cuff chain was long enough to be comfortable, but short enough to stop him from being able to do any harm to the Alpha, while the other prevented him from sitting up without putting his back against the headboard. 

He smiled, nuzzling the sides of his neck and gently nipping along his scent glands. 

Struggling under the Wolf, Anakin shied away. “Stop it!”

“Shhh, it’s alright. I won’t hurt you.” Pulling back, Obi-wan looked into the Omega’s fear filled eyes. “My name is Obi-wan Kenobi. What is your name, beautiful?” 

Anakin’s eyes widened in recognition. How could he not know of the Alpha King. Unlike him. No wolf knew his name. Not his real name anyway. The Hunter smirked, his eyes flashing defiantly. “Everyone calls me the Black Knight.”

This time it was Obi-wan’s eyes that widened in recognition. The brief flash of shock and awe was quickly hidden as he regained his composure. “Very impressive...” The Alpha smiled down at him, “... I would have expected someone with your reputation to be older.” Obi-wan pulled back further to look his captive over. "However, that is not what I asked. What is your name, young one?"

The Omega glared, his eyes narrowed as he snarled, "My hunter name is all you need to know, since it'll be the last name you ever learn before I kill you."

"Such a spitfire," The Alpha stated as he gently stroked the hunters cheek with his free hand. "I will not have it burned out by cruel hands." Leaning down, he nuzzled against Anakin's neck, nibbling his scent glands again and causing them to redden as a shudder flew through the Omega.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Anakin shakily breathed out.

“I would have thought that was obvious,” Obi-wan said with a smile. 

His fear increased as Anakin realised what the Alpha was going to do. “You said you wouldn’t hurt me.” 

“And I won’t...” Obi-wan’s smile was oddly reassuring, “... I won’t mate with you until you’re begging for my cock.”

“That will never happen!” Anakin snapped in anger and outrage.

“I beg to differ,” The Alpha King’s smile became a wicked grin. “Or rather, you will.” With that, he descended on the Omega. He started at his neck again, nipping, licking and peppering light kisses up and down both sides. 

Anakin tried to pull away, but his action was anticipated and did nothing to stop the ‘assault’ on his neck. “Get off!” He growled, glaring as his protest was disregarded. At first he tried to ignore it. But as the light, stimulating touches continued his body began to respond against his will.

It didn’t help that he could _see_ everything Obi-wan did reflected in every mirror on the ceiling, along with the growing pleasure on his face as his body reacted. 

Which was somehow only adding to his arousal. 

When he whimpered in distress, Anakin felt the Alpha pause to nuzzle his left cheek. 

Obi-wan continued nuzzling until he noticed him beginning to - reluctantly - relax, then he slid his hands over his muscular chest and circled his forefingers around the Omega’s nipples. The shocked groan was music to his ears. 

“That’s it...” Obi-wan whispered in his left ear, as he gently rubbed the pads of his thumbs over the now hard nipples. “... Just give in.” 

Anakin barely held back his pleasured moan as he shook his head, “ ... St-stop.” His stammered protest was ignored. Instead, the Alpha trailed a line of light kisses and nips over his chest. His body shuddered at the flood of pleasure that ran through him when Obi-wan took his left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and flicking it over the hard, sensitive point. 

Grinning at the Omega’s reaction, Obi-wan moved to his right nipple. He repeated the swirling and flicking action at first, chuckling softly as he jerked and groaned beneath him. Then he began sucking and nipping. He alternated between each nipple, sucking, nipping and licking until reluctant, shaking moans filled the room.

Obi-wan began moving down his body. Anakin gasped, panting as his arousal grew. He kissed and nipped his way down his torso. His hands followed, sending chills through him as his nails grazed over his sensitive skin. 

“... No ...” Anakin shook his head, “Stop it!" He understood the Alpha’s plan now. Each teasing touch sent waves of pleasure through him, making it difficult for him to remember that he didn’t want this. That he was supposed to be resisting it. It was like he was being torn in two. His hunter mind was fighting the unwanted affection. While his inner wolf was eagerly surrendering to the pleasure he was being lavished with. “Get off me!”

Obi-wan could see the Omega's internal conflict warring within him. “It’s alright...” His voice was deep and husky from his own arousal. A desperate whine reached his ears as the older wolf continued his descent. He moved slowly, exploring and pleasuring every inch of the quivering body beneath him. “... Just let yourself enjoy it.” 

It would be so easy to do just that. The Alpha’s hands, lips, tongue and teeth were unrelenting as he worked his way down his body, sending waves of pleasure coursing through him. Anakin groaned, his chest heaving. “... Please ...” His voice sounded weak to his own ears and he honestly didn’t know if he was begging Obi-wan to stop, or if he wanted him to keep going.

Taking advantage of his confusion, Obi-wan nudged his legs apart and trailed his fingers lightly over his inner thighs. The soft keening sound spurred him on. He moved his right hand to the Omega’s cock, slowly stroking up and down its full length. At the same time, he began fondling his balls with his left hand. 

A cry of pleasure was torn from his lips as Anakin found himself lost in endless throws of ecstasy. He gasped and moaned, his body jerking with every stroke of the Alpha’s hands. 

The sight of the Omega all but writhing in pleasure sent a rush of arousal through Obi-wan. 

“You look so beautiful like this.” He said, watching Anakin’s flushed face as he quickened his pace. His back arched and another piercing cry filled the air. Smiling at him, Obi-wan dipped his head and closed his mouth around his cock. 

He started with long, slow licks from top to bottom, then teased a little, flicking his tongue over the tip. Then he started deepthroating the Omega, licking the base of his cock with his tongue while it was deep inside his mouth.

He panted, constantly groaning as his body almost burned with pleasure from the sensation of the Alpha’s mouth. He was going to come. Anakin could feel his orgasm approaching from how hard his cock was and how his body moved - jerking and arching uncontrollably. He couldn’t resist it anymore, couldn’t ignore the pleasure building inside him. 

He was so close now. Obi-wan could feel his body straining for release. He smiled and twisted his hands around his shaft as he licked and sucked--

Anakin’s eyes were wide when he finally came, his orgasm was so intense, it spread through his whole body and went on for at least a minute. It felt like he was having multiple orgasms. He lost track of where he was and just became lost in the haze of pleasure. 

Licking his lips as he pulled off the young wolf’s cock, Obi-wan sat back, slowly undressing as he watched the Omega. His cerulean blue eyes were wide and his breathing was wild and eratic.

He left his clothes on the floor and settled himself on the bed beside Anakin, holding him close as he came down from the post-orgasm pleasure. His body shuddered in Obi-wan’s arms, his expression unfocused and blissed out. 

It was a truly wondrous sight. 

Smiling tenderly, Obi-wan stroked the back of his fingers of his left hand up and down the Omega’s cheek. He was rewarded with a soft sigh that encouraged him to continue.

The feel of the fingers lightly stroking his cheek was soothing and Anakin leaned into it, enjoying the soft touch--

Until the pleasure faded enough that clarity returned and he turned his head to snap at the Alpha’s fingers with a growl. 

Obi-wan only just pulled his fingers back in time to avoid being bitten. He couldn’t hold back his laugh as he grinned and shook his head. “You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?” He said, releasing the Omega before he tried to escape his hold. 

“And apparently you can’t take a hint!” Anakin snarled with a furious glare.

“Or maybe, I’m just as stubborn as you are.” The Alpha replied, looking into his face curiously. “Have you changed your mind about telling me your name?”

“No.”

Chuckling, Obi-wan reached over to grab the bottle of massage oil on the bedside table and slowly straddled the Omega. “This will help you relax,” He said as he poured a small amount of the oil into his hands. Filling the air with the relaxing scent of lavender and coconut.

Shaking his head, Anakin pulled away - as much as he could - and scowled at him. “Keep your hands to yourself!”

"Now where would the fun be in that?” Obi-wan asked with a grin, “Perhaps I just can't keep my hands off you, or my mouth for that matter." He reached up, taking the Omega’s hands as he jerked on the chains. “Relax,” He murmured gently. “You know I won’t hurt you.”

“Actually, I _don’t_ know that.” Instead of deterring him, Anakin’s comment seemed to encourage the Alpha. 

“Then I'll just have to show you, won’t I?” Obi-wan smiled, beginning to massage the Omega’s hands. He started with his fingers, gently prying each digit apart and rubbing the oil into his skin before moving to his palms. He moved at a leisurely pace, working his way down Anakin’s arms to his shoulders. His tense muscles slowly relaxing under his hands and from the aromatherapeutic effects of the oil. 

When the Alpha’s hands slide from his shoulders up towards his neck, Anakin flinched slightly, instantly remembering being choked out at the end of their fight.

“Shhh,” Obi-wan slowed his hands. “It’s ok...” He started with the lightest touches, almost ghosting his fingers up the sides of the Omega’s neck. Increasing the pressure gradually as he relaxed again. Once he’d massaged the oil into his neck, Obi-wan started on his chest and stomach. Gently digging into his muscles. Then he slid down his body and ran his hands along Anakin’s legs. He started on the outside, working his way to his inner thighs and groin-- 

Anakin gasped as he rubbed his hands over his cock and balls. That was as far as he went though, before along his legs, down to his feet. 

His eyes lifted to meet Anakin’s and he nudged his hips gently. “Turn over,” he ordered softly.

For a moment, Anakin thought about refusing. But he was too relaxed. It lulled him into semi-obedience and he found himself slowly rolling over. 

Once the Omega had settled, Obi-wan started massaging the back of his body, just as he had with his front. Except this time he started from the bottom and worked his way up. Moving slowly, savouring the moment. He started on the soles of his feet, sliding up to the back of his calves and thighs. His hands lingered on his rear, gently massaging over each of his arse cheeks. His back was next, digging into his muscles and running up and down his spine until he reached his shoulders. 

Every gentle touch had him sinking deeper into his relaxed doze. Anakin’s soft moans of pleasure were the only sound in the room. The Alpha’s hands, combined with the scented oil was heaven. 

When Obi-wan was done massaging his body, finishing with the back of his neck. He slid down and moved back between Anakin’s legs to give his thighs extra attention. 

Anakin sighed shakily and after a moment, he moved his legs further apart to give Obi-wan better access. The Alpha’s hands slid gently between his thighs causing the Omega to tremble. He let his fingers wander a little, trailing over the Omega’s entrances but never coming close to penetration. 

When the massage ended, Anakin’s eyes were closed. He laid comfortably on his stomach, his head resting on the soft, gold pillows. He was completely relaxed, his body still warm from the gentle hum of pleasure. Unlike the Alpha’s previous method, the slow, sensual massage had created a slow build of pleasure. Somehow that was even easier to lose himself in. He’d just let himself relax and slowly respond to the subtle stimulus. He barely noticed when Obi-wan slid up his body, only registering that the friction of his body brushing up across his skin felt _good_ \-- 

He _did_ notice when the Alpha’s tongue licked up the back of his neck! Anakin squirmed, almost squeaking as he turned his head to look at him “ _What are you doing?!_ ” Unlike his previous fearful protests, this time his tone was one of shock and surprise.

“I would have thought that was obvious,” Obi-wan replied, dipping his head to lave another long lick up the back of the Omega’s neck.

Wriggling again, Anakin rolled his eyes. “All right, I know _what_ you're doing. What I don't know is _why_.”

Grinning, Obi-wan shrugged. “The massage oil I used is berry flavoured.” He explained, slowly flicking his tongue up the length of the Omega’s neck again.

“You have to be joking,” Anakin couldn’t help shaking his head. There was no way his _entire body_ was covered in berry flavoured oil. 

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Obi-wan reached his hand right around in front of him and offered his thumb for inspection.

He intended on biting him. It was the only reason he decided to take the Alpha up on his offer. Because no matter how _good_ his affections felt, he _didn’t_ want it. Unfortunately, the moment he put his lips over the offered thumb, the intense taste of berries filled his mouth. Anakin moaned, closing his eyes as he licked and sucked on the digit, trying to get as much of the tantalising taste as he could.

Obi-wan couldn’t help smiling at the sight. He also couldn’t help wondering what it would feel like to have him sucking on something _bigger_ than his finger. The Omega was completely distracted. He was so focused on his task, that he didn’t notice what he started licking again. He trailed his tongue over his neck and shoulder blades, devouring the berry flavour.

Just as the last of the sweetness faded, Anakin felt the Alpha’s hand move to press his forefinger against his lips. It was all the invitation he needed. He flicked out his tongue, guiding the finger into his mouth so he could lick every trace of the flavoured oil off it. Once one finger was clean, Anakin moved onto the next and the next after that. 

He was subconsciously aware of Obi-wan doing the same thing to his arms upper back, but he was too distracted to care. So distracted, that he barely noticed his body reacting to the Alpha’s passionate swipes and licks. 

When the Omega finished with the last finger of his right hand, Obi-wan offered him his left. He slipped his thumb into Anakin’s mouth as he pulled his pinkie finger free. He started sucking again--

And froze as he realised what he was doing. Anakin pulled away, shoving the Alpha’s arm - and offending fingers - away with his cuffed hands, feeling heat explode over his cheeks as he blushed in embarrassment.

“It’s alright.” Obi-wan couldn’t hide the laughter in his voice as he nuzzled the Omega’s right cheek, “That’s what it’s for.” 

Shaking his head, Anakin buried his face into the pillows in an attempt to hide his mortification. He didn’t care what the Alpha said, or what the oil was for. What he had done was beyond embarrassing.

Amused by his actions, Obi-wan continued licking down the length of his body. Removing every trace of the fragrant tasting oil. 

By the time the Alpha had finished with the back of his body, Anakin was relaxed and dozing again. The continuous licking had slowly stimulated him. Now he was filled with warmth from the pleasure coursing through him.

“Turn over again.”

It was only as he looked back at him that Anakin remembered that Obi-wan had only ‘cleaned’ the oil off one side of him. He still had his entire front to work with. And in that moment, he was too relaxed to refuse.

Sliding up the Omega’s body as he rolled over, Obi-wan cupped his face in his hands. “I’m not going easy on you this time,” He said, dipping his head to nuzzle his cheeks. “I’m going to drive you wild again.”

He did too. The Alpha descended on him again. Instead of working slowly as he had with his back, Obi-wan went as fast as he could on his front. He started on his neck and worked his way down his body - licking and sucking his skin. Pleasure surged through him, spiking as each of his nipples were hungrily suckled on. 

The sight of the Alpha plundering his body, reflected in every mirror above him was exhilarating and it didn’t take long for Anakin’s moans and cries of pleasure to fill the air. Each sound encouraged Obi-wan, spurring him on. When he reached the Omega’s stomach, he paused, slowing his rapid pace to lick his nave, dipping his tongue inside to lap away the berry flavoured oil. 

His body shook and writhed under the Alpha and Anakin let out a string of screaming cries. 

Chuckling at the desperate sounds, Obi-wan lingered at his navel. Savouring the Omega’s cries for a few minutes, before he moved down his abdomen, covering him in a wet sheen as he licked away the sweetness from his skin. 

Lowering his body between Anakin’s legs, Obi-wan dipped his head and swallowed his cock. He licked and sucked, devouring the berry taste from it’s length. The Omega’s hips bucked as he cried out, unintentionally thrusting his cock deeper into the Alpha’s mouth. 

As he slipped his lips off his cock, Obi-wan looked eyes with Anakin for a moment, before he took his balls into his mouth. He smiled at the stuttering gasp as he licked over the tenderest part of his body. Then he pulled back slightly and flicked his tongue over the Omega’s supragavina and was rewarded with a shuddering cry of both shock and pleasure. The Alpha smiled, continuing to lick over the same spot. Each move of his tongue tore another shrill scream of pleasure. He swirled his tongue over the the sensitive passage one last time, before gently plunging inside--

Anakin’s body twisted as pleasure shot through him, increasing with every twitch of the tongue inside him. He moaned and whined, his hands clenching as his body thrashed uncontrollably. 

The Alpha pulled away, covering his hands with the oil again as he sat up and spread the Omega’s legs wider. When he reached between his thighs, Anakin squirmed again, releasing a small distressed whine. “... No ...”

Obi-wan used his pheromones to calm him, though he still felt him tense slightly when he rubbed a finger against his supravagina and paused, soothing Anakin with gentle circles over his stomach with his free hand. “It’s alright, little one.” As the Omega relaxed, Obi-wan slowly pressed his finger inside his entrance, aiming for - and hitting - his g-spot on the first slow insertion. 

His breath came in ragged pants as the Alpha began gently moving his finger inside him - purposefully hitting the same spot with each thrust. His eyes were wide. His mind lost in a haze of exquisite ecstasy. One finger quickly became two, then three and four, all gently scissoring and twisting to stretch him. 

Obi-wan increased the speed of his thrusts with each finger he added, always aiming for the Omega’s g-spot. 

He felt like he was on fire. His chest heaved as his body _blazed_ with pleasure. But it wasn’t enough. Anakin whined in frustration. The Alpha’s fingers weren’t what he wanted now. “... Please ...” The Omega’s voice was filled with desperation. “... P-please ... I-I need ... m-more ...”

The Omega’s stammered plea was his victory, “What do you need?” Obi-wan asked, faking innocence as he thrust his fingers faster, drawing several _loud_ moaning cries. “Tell me, what do you need?” 

Another wave of pleasure flashed through him, adding to his already blinding need--

And he gave in, his eyes locked on the Alpha as he screamed. “Just knot me already!” 

To Anakin’s despair, instead of immediately acquiescing to his ‘request’, Obi-wan slid up his body and nuzzled the Omega’s cheek, “Are you _sure_ that’s what you want?” He asked as he looked into the Hunter’s eyes.

His body was still shaking with pleasure, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy the burning need inside him. Anakin nodded staring up at the Alpha desperately, “... Please ...” He begged breathlessly, “... I need you...”

Obi-wan smiled with delight, “Then you shall have me.” He promised, kissing the Omega tenderly.

His tongue slipped into Anakin’s mouth, still carrying lingering traces of berries and his own slick. He moaned at the taste. As the kiss ended, his body arched in pleasure as he felt the head of the Alpha’s cock slowly press inside him. 

The Alpha let out a groan as he pushed his length into the Omega’s entrance. He’d held back his own orgasm while he had been pleasuring him, so his cock was impossibly hard and over sensitive. He paused as he bottomed out, giving them both time to adjust. When he did start to thrust, he started slowly. Gently rolling his hips, aiming once again for his g-spot with each thrust. It was only when Anakin whined impatiently, that he began to increase his pace. His hands slid down the Omega’s arms to grip his shoulders and he began to thrust harder and faster.

This was what his body had been craving! Anakin threw back his head and his back arched at the sudden _explosion_ of pleasure and he let out a shrill, pleasure filled cry **,** not even noticing as his wrists were uncuffed _._ He felt his legs instinctively wrap around the Alpha’s hips, pulling him in closer - driving his cock deeper inside him. At the same time, his arms looped around his shoulders and he dragged his nails down Obi-wan’s back. 

The older wolf let out a deep, guttural cry. His hands tightened on Anakin’s shoulders and he quickened his powerful thrusts, driving them both at a relentless pace. 

The Omega’s gaze was fixated on the ceiling, entranced by their entwined writhing bodies that were reflected infinitely. Each shining paneled surface captured their movements in an exciting, errotic display. 

They were both straining for release. Their pleasured moans and cries mingling together, almost like a song--

One last forceful thrust locked them together as his knot inflated, stretching the Omega’s entrance as it swelled inside him. They came at the same time, both letting out twin _howls_ as their bodies shuddered and shook with the force of the pleasure flooding their senses.

Obi-wan lowered his head to the left side of Anakin’s neck and bit down hard, claiming him as his mate. He held him close as a pleasure-pained cry tore from his lips. Once the semi pained whines faded, he shifted his position and tilted his head back to expose the right side of his neck. The Omega bit down hard, completing the mating bond. Then they both sagged, laying on the bed in an exhausted embrace. 

For a moment they simply lay there in each other’s arms, then the Omega let out a sigh, “Anakin.” He whispered, as his eyes began to flutter closed.

The single word broke through Obi-wan’s pleasure hazed high and he frowned. “Pardon?”

“My name...” Anakin answered with a yawn, relaxing back into the soft pillows. “... Is Anakin Skywalker.”

As his new mate drifted off to sleep, the Alpha smiled. His hands stroking down the side of his face. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Anakin.” 

It wasn’t long before the Werewolf King fell asleep as well, happy and content as he held his mate in his arms. 

xxxx

Anakin woke slowly, completely relaxed as he laid on the bed, covered in soft, silky sheets. Strong arms held him against the warm chest of his mate. For a moment he was perfectly content--

Until he recalled the events of the night before. He froze, finding himself feeling lost in a turmoil of conflicting thought and feelings. His brain and hunter training told him that the Alpha werewolf was a threat and needed to be killed. While his inner wolf and heart told him he was safe with his mate. The opposing emotions left him in a state of confusion as he sat up, pulling himself from the still sleeping Alphas arms. 

The chain on his ankle was gone. Anakin found himself rubbing his wrists absentmindedly as he tried to sort through his mixed up feelings. 

There was no fear at least. After Obi-wan’s gentle, tenderness from last night, he knew the Alpha wouldn’t hurt him - even if he had used his pleasure to seduce him. But that didn’t solve his problem now. He was a _hunter_ . Obi-wan was a _werewolf_ . They were _mortal enemies_ . They were supposed to _kill_ each other. They were _not_ supposed to be _mates_. 

As he stared around the room, Anakin noticed that the broken lamp had also disappeared. Though a piece of broken glass that had been missed caught his eye. Standing slowly, Anakin walked across the room and bent to pick it up. 

The Alpha was still asleep when he straightened and turned back to the bed. 

It would be so _easy_. One quick stab to the neck and it would be over. But as he stared at the shard of glass in his hand, Anakin couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt him. He let out a long, frustrated sigh and placed the glass on the bedside table as he returned to the bed.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, looking down at Obi-wan while he slept. He couldn’t make sense of the conflicting, confusing, emotions. Thinking about it didn’t seem to help either. It only seemed to make him more confused. There had to be a reason why he’d been so insistent on having _him_ . It could just be because he was an omega either. Even if he was _technically_ a wolf, as the _King_ of all werewolves, Obi-wan would have been able to have his pick of any omega who would have been more than willing to be his mate.

“That’s a very serious expression.”

The sound of the Alpha’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed him waking. Obi-wan was propped up on one elbow watching him. Waiting for a response. 

Sighing softly, Anakin frowned and folded his arms. “Why me?”

Sitting up properly, Obi-wan smiled at him. “The moment I realised you were a Noble wolf I was drawn to you,” He said simply. “Every instinct surged inside me and I knew then that I needed you to be my mate.”

Shaking his head, Anakin snorted. “If you calling me ‘a noble wolf’ is supposed to be some kind of pickup line--”

Before he finished, Obi-wan was laughing. “No, it’s not...” The Alpha cocked his head, “You really don’t know much about wolves do you?”

“I know how to kill them,” Anakin replied with a shrug, “That’s all I’ve ever needed to know.”

He’d been afraid of that. Sighing softly, Obi-wan took a deep breath. “The term ‘Noble wolf’ is a title given to a wolf who is the first of their bloodline.” He explained, “A Nobel wolf, often just shortened to Nobel, is born to human parents. Nobility occurs when there is a genetic mutation in the unborn child and they are born a purebred werewolf regardless of their parents' genes. Because the mutation is fresh with them, their werewolf genes are undiluted from human blood. They are the first of a new bloodline and as a Nobel, all their traits - speed, strength, hearing, eyesight, healing, and even lifespan - are more enhanced than a normal werewolf.”

He was silent for a moment as he processed the new information, then Anakin’s frown deepened. “What did you mean when you said their lifespan is enhanced?” 

“Unless they die from fatal injuries or illness, Noble wolves - like you and I - are immortal.”

That was not the answer he had expected. Anakin gaped at his mate, his mouth wide with shock at the realisation. He. Was. Immortal. 

Taking the Omega’s hands in one of his, Obi-wan smiled gently. “ _This_ is another reason why I chose you,” He said softly. “You may have been raised as a hunter, but you’re a Noble wolf as well. Had I left you to remain a hunter, you would have ultimately ended up doomed to either lose everyone you cared about, or to be alone for your immortal life.”

Neither option was appealing. Anakin closed his eyes, shuddering at the thought of either watching the people he cared for - now or in the future - die over and over again, or choosing to save himself the ‘pain’ and remain alone for thousands of years. 

And just like that he understood why the Alpha had taken him as his mate. He’d done it for the ‘noblest’ of reasons. To protect him. 

Arms drew him close, holding him comfortingly. Opening his eyes to look at Obi-wan, Anakin remembered what he had said about being ‘drawn’ to him. He also remembered feeling ... something ... that had distracted him in their fight. “I think I was drawn to you too.” His voice was almost a whisper, “When we were fighting, it was like there was something pulling at me.” 

Obi-wan nodded his head as though he had expected it, “I think we are true mates.” He said, brushing Anakin’s hair out of his face with his free hand. “It explains what we felt during our fight.” 

His eyes narrowed and Anakin tilted his head to look into the Alpha’s face, “... It’s the only reason you beat me, you wouldn’t have stood a chance if I hadn’t been distracted.” 

A wolfish grin spread across Obi-wan’s face, “I am over fifthteen hundred years old.” He replied with a laugh, “I can guarantee, even if you hadn’t been ‘distracted’. You still would have been out of your league.”

Shaking his head, Anakin mock scowled at him. “I don’t think so.” 

Laughing at the joking, cocky response, Obi-wan stood. Gently pulling him up with him. “I think we could both use a bath.”

Anakin couldn’t help but agree, allowing the Alpha to slide an arm around his waist and lead him to the ensuite. 

Once again Anakin was struck by the extravagance of the bathroom. He loved the dramatic effect of the black and gold marble. 

“What do you think? Bath? Or shower?” Obi-wan asked, as they stood in the middle of the room.

After a moment’s pause, Anakin’s hand pointed towards the jacuzzi. “Definitely the bath.” 

Chuckling as he turned his head to kiss his Omega’s cheek, Obi-wan nodded in agreement. “Why don’t you get the bath ready, while I go to the kitchen and find us something to eat?”

As the Alpha left, Anakin walked to the massive hot tub. He hadn’t really paid attention during his earlier exploration. But now he couldn’t help noticing that the corner tub had two glass sides, going all the way to the floor. 

He turned the water on - ensuring that it would be steaming hot - and walked to the dark wood cupboard above the counter top. Inside was a collection of various bottles of scented oils, bubble bath mixes ... And to his embarrassment, a massive selection of edible massage oils. A blush warmed his cheeks as Anakin chose a couple of different scented oils - quickly settling on peppermint and lavender - and a bottle of coconut oil bubble bath. Then he closed the cupboard and carried the items to the tub.

The water was deliciously hot as he ran his hand through it. Anakin poured a little of each of the fragrant oils into the tub, smiling as the scents mingled together. Filling the air with a relaxing and invigorating mix of peppermint and lavender. The addition of the coconut bubble bath instantly created a thick, foamy froth in the water.

Once the bath was full, Anakin turned the water off and climbed over the glass side. He _groaned_ at the near scorching hot temperature as he lowered himself into the water. Bubbles surrounded him as he leaned up against one of the perfectly formed head rests at the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. It felt incredible! 

He only noticed Obi-wan had returned when he heard the Alpha’s sharp intake of breath. When Anakin opened his eyes, his mate was staring at him, his gaze intense with arousal. Anakin blushed as he realised that he could see _everything_ through the glass walls of the hot tub.

Obi-wan smiled at the red flush colouring the Omega’s face, “You’re so beautiful like that.” 

Before he could think of a response, Anakin’s eyes locked on the tray the Alpha was holding. He licked his lips when he saw the dark chocolate covered strawberries and cherries - that had been drizzled in white chocolate. There was also a jug of orange juice with two glasses. But it was the strawberries and cherries that held his attention. “They look amazing.”

“They were a surprise from one of the members of my pack...” Obi-wan replied, setting the platter on the bath tray behind Anakin’s head before he joined him in the tub. The Alpha plucked one of the chocolate covered strawberries - that had been filled with cream - from the tray as he settled beside Anakin and drew him close with his free hand as he held it to his lips “... To congratulate us on our mating.”

Raising his eyebrows, the Omega parted his lips and allowed him to place the strawberry into his mouth. The hard layer of dark chocolate cracked as he bit down. The sweetness of the berry, combined with the chocolate and cream was delectable. 

Moaning at the taste, Anakin leaned into Obi-wan’s embrace. “Ohh, that’s good.” He said, reaching back to pick up a dark chocolate covered cherry and held it out to the Alpha. “Thank you.” 

As he took the offered morsel into his mouth, Obi-wan kissed his Mate’s knuckles. “You’re welcome.” The first chomp as he bit into it revealed that the cherries had been stuffed with an almond where the pit had been. His own moan matched Anakin’s. “You _have_ to try one.” He insisted, lifting another cherry from the tray.

He was right. Anakin closed his eyes, devouring the fruit with relish as it was popped into his mouth. He felt the rim of one of the glasses against his lips as he swallowed and the sweet citrus tang of orange juice filled his mouth. “Mmmm.” He sighed, opening his eyes to look at Obi-wan. “I could get used to this.”

“That’s the idea,” The Alpha told him, smiling as he fed the Omega another chocolate covered strawberry.

Shaking his head, Anakin rolled his eyes as he chewed. “You said one of your pack made these?” He asked after he had swallowed.

“Yes...” Obi-wan’s eyes gleamed, “... Apparently we were rather ... _loud ._.. last night and--”

A furious blush heated his cheeks as Anakin cut his Mate off by all but shoving a strawberry into his mouth. “Stop talking now.”

Laughing silently as he ate the cream filled berry that had ‘gagged’ him, Obi-wan pulled the Omega closer and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “As you wish,” He said, offering one of the cherries as an apology. 

They stayed like that, feeding each other in comfortable silence - alternating between the strawberries, cherries and sips of orange juice until the tray was empty. Then they simply lay in the hot tub, relaxing in each others’ arms.

After a few minutes, Obi-wan reached for a soft, exfoliating bath cloth. A tea tree scented body wash was poured over it and the Alpha began washing Anakin. Creating a soft, thick lather of soap as he rubbed the cloth over his neck, shoulders and chest. 

The sensation of the cloth against his skin made the Omega groan, leaning back in Obi-wan’s arms. The cloth disappeared under the peppermint/lavender scented water to wash down his stomach. He gasped as he felt the older wolf fondle between his legs. The slightly abrasiveness of the cloth against his sensitive body parts was instantly arousing. 

The look of pleasure on Anakin’s face was glorious as Obi-wan continued using the cloth to stroke his rapidly hardening cock. 

A panting moan escaped his lips and Anakin rolled over in the bath, spilling water over the edge in his haste to kiss Obi-wan. 

His surprise faded fast. Abandoning the cloth, Obi-wan quickly reached up to grasp Anakin’s face in his hands as he reciprocated the kiss. Their tongues swirled in each other’s mouths, making them moan at the lingering taste of strawberries, cherries, chocolate and cream. 

The Alpha’s own cock was hard beneath him now. Anakin moaned into Obi-wan’s mouth. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted the Alpha inside him! So, without a moment's hesitation or thought, the Omega raised his hip and slowly impaled himself on the rock hard cock.

Obi-wan’s initial pleasured gasp was cut short and his eyes widened in concern as Anakin instantly tensed in his arms. His hands gripped his shoulders tightly and his breath shook. 

“Anakin? Are you alright?” He asked, tilting the Omega’s head back so he could look into his face. 

Breath still shaking, Anakin nodded as he adjusted to the size of the cock inside him. “... So ... Full ...” He managed to gasp out as he nuzzled against his Mate’s neck.

Chuckling as relief surged through him, Obi-wan shook his head. “You couldn’t wait for me to prepare you?”

“No.” Anakin shook his head vigorously, his head lifting to look the Alpha in the eye. “You can move now.”

His lips curled in an amused smile as Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, “Can I?” He asked, purposefully only rocking his hips instead of thrusting like the Omega wanted.

Growling with impatience, Anakin leaned down to nip the right side of his neck. “Stop it!” 

Stilling his rocking movements, Obi-wan frowned in mock innocence while his eyes gleamed mischievously. “I thought you wanted me to move?”

This time Anakin actually _bit_ the Alpha’s neck as he growled again. “Stop _teasing me_ and _move_.”

Wincing slightly at the pain from his Mate’s bite, Obi-wan laughed softly. He turned the Omega’s head and kissed him. “I’m sorry,” He said as he began to gently thrust his hips. “I couldn’t resist.” 

Pleasure flooded him as the Alpha hit his g-spot with the first thrust - and every thrust after that. As he finally got what he wanted, Anakin decided that he could forgive him. Though he still wasn’t impressed. “That ... was ... _mean_.” He hissed between moans. 

“I know.” Obi-wan said with a smile as he kissed him again. “I really am sorry.”

“You can make it up to me ... by going faster ...” Anakin gasped, rolling his hips with the Alpha’s slow - and now unsatisfying - thrusts. 

There was no teasing this time. He didn’t hesitate in giving into his Mate’s demand. Obi-wan instantly picked up his pace, pounding hard and fast inside the Omega’s entrance.

The change from the almost torturously slow motion, to suddenly quick like lightning made Anakin shriek from both shock and pleasure. “... Yes! ...” He clung to the Alpha, moving in tandem with his thrusts as he lowered his head to kiss him. 

Subconsciously the sensation of the hot, scented water splashing over them added to their pleasure, but neither of them noticed as water sloshed violently around them, spilling from the bath in a continuous torrent from the ferocity of their movements.

They were entwined together; arms clinging tight to their shoulders, legs wrapped around their hips, lips locked in an endless, passionate kiss. Their pleasured cries echoed around the bathroom, growing louder and more desperate with each passing second.

Anakin came first, screaming from the force of his orgams. The feeling of his Omega’s entrance tightening around his cock finished Obi-wan a moment later. It took every ounce of determination and inner strength to avoid knotting his Mate, because he wasn’t sure the Omega was stretched enough to take his knot. 

For a few long seconds, neither of them moved. They lay in the tub, Obi-wan leaning back against the headrest and Anakin sprawled on top of his chest. Then the Omega slowly sat back--

And burst out laughing when he saw the water covering the bathroom floor. He caught the Alpha’s eye and shook his head, “I think we lost half our water.”

Obi-wan smiled in amusement, “More than half by the look of it.” When the young wolf pulled back - sliding himself off his cock - the Alpha felt a flash of disappointment run through him. “Are we now?” He asked with a smile.

“I’m nowhere near done with you...” Anakin said as he stood and stepped out of the jacuzzi. “... I Just want to try out the bench in the shower.” 

Grinning as he laughed, Obi-wan quickly followed him. “Any ideas on what you want to ‘try out’ on it?”

Looking back with a flirtatious look over his shoulder, Anakin shrugged ‘innocently’. “I might have one or two.”

As they entered the shower, Obi-wan turned it on, sending a cascade of steaming water falling over them. Anakin was sitting on the end of the bench when he was done adjusting the temperature. He sauntered over to him slowly, enjoying the growing arousal in his eyes. 

“What did you want to do first?” 

Stopping the Alpha from joining him on the bench, Anakin gripped Obi-wan’s hips and shifted him until he was standing in front of him. Then he reached out with his hands, keeping his eyes on his Mate’s face as he gripped his cock and started slowly stroking. 

His eyes went wide and Obi-wan let out a gasping _moan_. His breath shook with every light, tormentingly slow touch. When he subconsciously thrust into his hands, Anakin stopped stroking, his hands growing still as he grinned evilly. It occurred to him then, that the Omega was paying him back for his earlier teasing.

“Now who's being mean?” He asked, breath trembling as he waited for the hands around his cock to move again. 

Blinking up at him, Anakin frowned in mock confusion. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” He replied as he began slowly and leisurely sliding his hands up and down his hard length again.

Clenching his fists as he panted, Obi-wan closed his eyes. Trying in vain to keep still as Anakin continued his gentle rubbing. As he relaxed the Omega’s pace began to quicken slightly, making him groan. The sound encouraged his tormentor and his fingers increased their speed more--

Only to come to a complete stop as Obi-wan jerked, involuntarily thrusting forward again. 

A small cry passed his lips and the Alpha shook his head. “... Anakin, please ...” 

“Is there something I can do for you?” Anakin asked with a teasing grin as he stared up at him.

“You can move your hands.” Obi-wan suggested, his voice strained and shaking.

“Ok.” The Omega’s grin widened as he removed his hands from the Alpha’s cock and dropped them to his sides. “There, I moved my hands.” 

He didn’t know whether to _laugh_ , _cry_ or _scream_ at Anakin’s action. Still shaking, Obi-wan growled. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” Anakin nodded, dropping all pretence of innocence. “But like you, I couldn’t resist.” he said, lifting his hands again. One hand started stroking the Alpha’s cock again, while his other reached down further and began gently fondling his balls. 

Pleasure surged through him and Obi-wan let out a cry, his body trembling as he struggled to remain still. Because the teasing smile on his Mate’s face told him _exactly_ what would happen if he moved again. 

Raising his eyebrows at the Alpha’s restraint. Anakin slid his hand up the length of his cock and grazed his nails over the skin on the way down--

Obi-wan cursed as his hips bucked, causing the tormenting hands to stop _again_ . “ _That_ wasn’t _fair_ ,” He said through gritted teeth.

"Now _when_ did I say _anything_ about playing _fair_?” Anakin asked, looking into Obi-wan’s flushed face. 

His chest _heaved_ as he looked at the Omega desperately, “ _... Anakin ..._ ” 

“Oh, _Alright_.” Leaning forward, Anakin slipped his mouth around the Alpha’s cock. While he sucked and licked up and down his length, he continued fondling his balls with his hands.

Panting breathlessly, Obi-wan closed his eyes again as he moaned as the Omega’s mouth and hands sent waves of pleasure rushing through him. His tongue swirled and repeatedly flicked over the tip of his cock. He accidentally pushed forward--

 _“... No ...”_ Obi-wan almost whimpered when Anakin pulled off his cock, lowering his hands. He was desperate now, groaning with frustration and impatience. “... I swear you’re trying to kill me.”

Snorting, Anakin shook his head. “Trust me, if I was trying to kill you, you’d know about it.” He looked up at Obi-wan with a shrug. 

Breathing hard, Obi-wan ran his hands through his hair. “You’re enjoying this _far_ too much.”

“There’s no such thing as enjoying anything too much,” Anakin replied with a grin. “I thought you’d thank me for making this last as long as possible.” 

“ _Th-thank you?_ ” Obi-wan huffed incredulously, “You’re--”

“Driving you wild?” Anakin finished, giving his Mate a very pointed look. 

As his own words were thrown back at him, Obi-wan found himself laughing softly. Anakin wasn’t just punishing him for his teasing in the hot tub, he was getting payback for last night. 

Then the Omega’s lips were back around his painfully hard cock and Obi-wan gasped and moaned - barely controlling himself - as his teeth lightly grazed over the sensitive skin. Anakin’s hands gently stroked and tugged on his balls at the same time, sending a fire-like burst of pleasure shooting through him. 

His breathing was ragged as he tried to stay still, fighting the urge to thrust into the Anakin’s mouth. But every touch from his hands and swirling lick of his tongue increased the pleasure racing throughout his body, making it harder and harder to resist. 

Swallowing the full length of the Alpha’s cock, the Omega began sucking at the base, where the shaft and balls met, while he grazed his nails over the underside of his balls--

Obi-wan thrust forward instinctively and silently screamed as Anakin dropped his hands and ever so _slowly_ drew back, blue eyes locked on his the entire way down-- 

Something in Obi-wan snapped and he pushed his mate down onto the bench and laid himself on top of him. The concupiscent, triumphant gleam in his eyes when the Alpha started thrusting fast and forcefully as soon as he entered him, showed that the entire purpose of his ‘payback’ had been to make him snap. 

The Omega had gotten exactly what he wanted. 

Somehow that made their current situation even more erotic and arousing. Which was good. Because Obi-wan didn’t last long thanks to Anakin’s long, teasing torment. Blinding pleasure engulfed him and he came, knotting his Mate only a minute or two later.

His powerful, screaming cry of release seemed to echo endlessly around the walls of the bathroom. Obi-wan panted as he sagged, briefly collapsing on top of Anakin as his body shook from the force of his orgasm. 

Anakin stared up at him, looking more than slightly dissatisfied. “Are you _sure_ you couldn’t have lasted a _little bit_ longer?”

Raising himself up as he caught his breath, the Alpha was torn between aggravation and amusement... In the end, he chose to be amused by his cheeky Mate. Well, amused and slightly ... vengeful. “I’m sorry,” Obi-wan said with a laugh, rocking and rolling his hips, forcing his knot to rub against the inner walls of Anakin's supravagina and stimulate his g-spot. “Did your fantasy not go as you planned?”

Gasping at the constant rush of pleasure, Anakin wrapped his arms and legs around Obi-wan - pulling him in deeper as he came with a wild, pleasure filled scream. Breathing shakily, he smiled up at the Alpha. “Seems like it went well enough to me.”

“It’s not over yet, my _dear_ little one...” Obi-wan purred, keeping up the rocking, rolling motion of his hips as he cupped the Omega’s face in his hands. “...It's my turn to drive you wild... _Again_.”

A long moan slipped passed his lips as Anakin felt a new wave of pleasure surging through him as his body responded to the Alpha’s stimulation, even though he was still coming down from his first orgasm. “... Oh ...” was all he could manage between his trembling breaths.

Smiling at the sight of his Omega coming undone beneath him, Obi-wan leant down to kiss him. He plundered his mouth, swiping and swirling his tongue as he increased the speed of his rocking hips.

He screamed into the Alpha’s mouth as he came again for a second time in under a minute. Anakin’s body shuddered as he panted, clinging to Obi-wan as the muscles of his supravagina tensed around the massive knot inside him. 

The pleasure didn’t end though, Obi-wan’s hips were still moving. Still shifting and rubbing his knotted cock within him. Anakin’s eyes were wide, his breath coming in ragged, whimpering gasps and whines as pleasure surged through him. It felt so _good_ , so _exquisite_... 

Then it was like a switch flipped and the sheer _power_ of the pleasure _blazing_ through him was too much to hold in-- 

He came for the third time with a howling scream while Obi-wan kept rocking into him, stimulating him through it. He only stilled when his knot deflated and the pleasure began to recede, leaving him over-sensitive. Pushed almost to the point where pleasure almost became pain. 

As he rode out his orgasm, Obi-wan smiled, pressing a kiss against the claim mark on the left side of his neck. “Was that what you had in mind?”

He couldn’t speak. There were no words to describe how _wondrous_ he felt now. Anakin lifted a hand to the Alpha's face, purring softly, trying to show how much he appreciated him.

Touched beyond words by the contented sound, Obi-wan held his Mate close in his arms as the hot water from the shower fell over them. 

xxxx

They sat on a pale blue and gold recliner on the balcony outside the Alpha’s bedroom. 

Anakin sat with his back to Obi-wan’s chest, the Alpha’s arms wrapped around him as they watched the sunset. 

As the first stars appeared, Anakin frowned. “What is it like to live for thousands of years?” He asked, tilting his head back to look at Obi-wan. “I can’t even begin to imagine what that would be like.” To him the idea of immortality, of living forever, felt impossible.

He didn’t reply right away. If he was going to give the young Noble wolf an answer, it would be an honest one. “It’s lonely sometimes,” Obi-wan admitted. “It’s also ... Amazing.” 

He took a deep breath, stroking a hand through his Mate’s hair. “When you live as I have - as you will - you have to adjust your perception of time.” He smiled at Anakin, “There is a whole, ever changing world out there, waiting for you....” He leaned closer, eyes gleaming excitedly. “... Great cities and civilisations rising and falling, with art and music, _genuine beauty_ ...” Obi-wan kissed Anakin gently. “... And I’ll share it _all_ with you.”

For anyone who is interested this is the pic that inspired Obi-wan's bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolves are the natural enemies of Hunters.
> 
> *An Alaskan King Bed is 108x108 inches (2.7x2.7 meters).
> 
> A special thanks to my friend Blazing_Darkness, who made this work possible. I cannot believe that I wrote 10,000 words in one week! I had so much fun writing it too! ... I can't wait for my next challenge!  
> Please read and review. I cannot wait to see what everyone thinks of this fic.


End file.
